


I Think I Need A Friend

by SidneyDR



Category: Doctor Who, Dr. Who, eleven - Fandom
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Other, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, companion - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romy's life was a mess until a certain bow tie-wearing man comes along. Then it gets even messier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote.   
> It's sort of a dairy. :)

\--------------------------------------------  
  


This was just an average day of my life. Boring.

Today it was my sister’s birthday, I never really liked her because she was always mean to me, just like my other family members. I could feel it was going to be another cold day of december, somehow I always felt what weather it was going to be.

  
  


I decided not to dress up to much, put on my black jeans and the shirt I felt most comfortable in, that should be enough, nobody would notice me anyway. I could hear my brother's angry voice, sadly he was the one who would drive us there. I walked down the stairs, then outside. I walked up to the car, I could see my mom was already sitting in the back of the car. I opened the car door and took a seat beside her. That's when the usual humiliating began again. “About time!!!” my brother started “why do you even bother?! You look ugly with or without make up! What are you wearing now?! Don't think for one second that that will make you look cool, because you still look like a freak!”. He kept talking like that for the whole ride. I'm used to it by now. But it still hurts, he was right I was a freak.

  
  


We arrived at my sister's house, a lot of people were already there, rich & spoiled people who think they are gods. A lot of people were in the house when I entered, some of them were already drunk. All of them in fancy designer suits and dresses holding those little dogs who looked like a cat mixed with a chinchilla in their arms.

  
  


I rolled my eyes and looked at my right side, there was a man he looked different then the other guests. He was wearing a brownish jacket and a bow tie. Weird. I frowned. I looked at what he was doing. He was holding some kind of stick and pointed it at someone for a second when they were not looking, their was a green light on the stick, like he was scanning people. “Probably another snob with the newest high tech toy.” I murmered. I made my way through the crowded livingroom to the garden to get some air, my sister's garden was beautiful, she loved roses and azaleas, it was perhaps to only thing we had in common. Her garden was filled with all the different colors. Then I noticed almost at the end of the garden, something that I had never seen before.

  
  


There were these old statues. Statues in the shape of angels covering their faces with their hands as if they were crying, somewhere in the back of my head I felt afraid. I had no idea why I was frightened, these statues were beautiful. I decided to not give it much thought. I went back inside to the kitchen table to get a drink when I accidently bumped into my brother causing the drink he was holding to spill on his suit. “Oh my god! I'm so sor..” he cut me off before I could finish “YOU STUPID COW!!! CAN'T YOU LOOK OUT?! YOU'RE USELESS!!!” he shouted at me, while his face turned red from anger. I felt horrible, everyone was staring at me like I was a criminal. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes..

 

 


	2. Snob Or Nerd

“Hold on! No need to be rude like that, she said she was sorry and I don't believe she did it on purpose!”. I turned around to see who spoke and my eyes fixed on him. It was the man with the bow tie. “Why don't you mind your own bussiness! This party is for people with class!” I saw my brother getting more angry by the second. “Class?” the man with the bow tie laughed arrogant “Class means manners, and right now ..uhm” the man turned and looked at me, I realised he wanted to know my name “Sidney” I said. “Right. Yes. Right now ..Sidney has more class than you because she apologised to you”. The man seemed to have my brother stunned, without saying another word, my brother turned around and walked away still fuming with anger. I turned to face the odd man “ Uhm..Thank you sir. I'm sorry about that.” I stumbled to the man. Right at that moment the bell rang, the sign to take a seat at the dinner table. 

I took a seat out of sight to avoid the attention. Suddenly the man in the bow tie took a seat on the chair next to me. I looked at him, furrowing my brows questioning “Hello, I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. I'm the doctor nice to meet you.” He said in a cheery voice. I looked up at the man he was quite handsome and his positive energy seemed to affect his surroundings, or affect me. “Doctor? ...Doctor who?” I asked “Just..the Doctor.” he replied joyfull. “Oh, my name is Romy... So are you part of the family?” I asked. I didn't even know half of our family members because our family was so large. But in my head I knew he couldn't be part of the family, he had a different vibe coming off him, a better one.  
“No ..I am just kind off...” He stopped. “passing through, I'm looking for something to be precise”.   
He continued “Oh so you're some sort of party crasher?” I laughed, he smiled back “Ha! Yes I am” he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, I was glad this guy wasn't a snob like I had thought before. “So what are you looking for exactly ?” I asked him while I took a sip of my Cola. “Well...” he pauzed “actually I am looking for something alive, a thing but alive, like someone but not a person”. He rambled. I had to repeat what he said in my head so I could understand a little “Uhm... So how does this.. *thing* look like ? ”. He seemed to be happy with the fact that I payed attention. I was at least trying to. “I don't know yet...but it's something special..something I would notice” he looked at me intensely for a second and then changed the subject. “So..is your brother always like that?” his voice sounded compassionate and trustworthy. “Not always. Only when he thinks I did something wrong. It can get worse..” my voice broke, and I looked away. I fought away the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I hated to cry in front off people. “Oh..so if you could get away from all that..” he didn't complete the sentence. “I would go away..but I can't, I have nowhere to go...” a tear escaped my eyes and started rolling down my cheek I quickly whiped it away with my sleeve but he noticed. Suddenly something in the garden seemed to have drawn his attention, he stood up and took a few steps but turned around to face me “You are never alone.” he said “Wait here, and I will show you there is always an escape” he smiled, I nodded. He walked over to the garden. I took some fruit while I waited for the bow tie man to return.


	3. Stupid Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short part.

Hours had passed but the man who called himself the Doctor did not return. I went to take a last look in the garden but didn't see him anymore. The angel statues were gone too, my sister probably rented them for decoration. “He stood me up...” I whispered to myself.  
The ride home was uncomfortable, my brother was suprisingly silent the whole time, buy he obviously was angry, and would let me pay for it later.  
When we arrived home I went straight to my room and let myself fall on the bed. It was indeed a horrible day.   
It was past midnight and I still couldn't sleep. The man, the bow tie man, the doctor, kept me awake. “Stupid girl” I thought to myself. I should have known he wasn't going to come back, they never do. I closed my eyes, hoping I would fall asleep soon.


	4. Facing Fear

There was a sound, it woke me up. It sounded like a train passing through our garden but softer. I decided to go and take a look, I went downstairs, through the kitchen to the backdoor that's when I stopped. I never went out at night, not even into the garden, the darkness always made me afraid. I took a look through the window of the backdoor. Everything seemed calm and normal but then I noticed this thing. There was a big blue telephone box standing on the right side at the back of the garden. “What the hell ? ” . Even while I was afraid of the dark, I opened the door and walked carefully towards the blue box. I stopped a few meters away from it, and looked at it for a minute.

That's when it started to make a sound again, a different sound. It sounded like it was calling for me, like it wanted me to come closer. I took a few steps closer and stretched my arm out so I could nearly touched it when.. “Oh hello!” a voice came from a few inches behind me. “AHHHHH!!” I screamed and turned around. “AHHH!”. It was the man with the bow tie, the Doctor. Now we were both screaming, so I stopped. “Blimey! You scared the living daylight out of me there!” he said. “WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARDEN?! ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!” I shouted. “Now now, no need to shout.” his voice was full of arrogance, I wanted to slap him. “I didn't know this was your house, for some reason the tardis landed here and she wont leave again” he rambled.

 

“What's a tardis?” I asked him confused. “My ship” he replied cheery. “Your what?” I had no idea what he was talking about, he sounded completely mad. The man let out an annoyed sigh “My ship'” he tapped his hand on the blue box “My spaceship” he looked at me ,like he expected me to understand. “Okay wait, hold on..” I pauzed “Did you just say you landed here with that? So it can fly?” I took a look a the blue box again. “Yes and yes!”. A big smile appeared on the man's face “But it also travels in time.” he continued. “Okay, that's it I am going back to my room and you..” I pointed at him “You get the hell out of our garden.”. I walked past him but I stopped a second later “What the hell?!” I stumbled.

The man behind me turned around to see what I saw. Right in front off me was a statue, a statue of an angel, like the ones at my sister's party but different this one was facing me, I felt that fear again. “DON'T BLINK! , walk to me but whatever you do DON'T TURN YOU BACK TO THAT ANGEL AND DON'T BLINK!!” the man's voice was full of fear. I kept looking at the angel and started to walk away from it slowly until I reached the man, he was opening the door of the blue box. “Doctor?!” I took a quick look at him then back at the angel who was closer now “OH MY GOD!” the angel looked different, his arms where stretched out like he was going to grab me. “Keep your eyes on that angel !” the man grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me into the blue box. He closed the door immediatly when we were inside. “Pffeow that was a close one!” he said. Somehow I had a feeling he saw things like that before. I stood there in complete shock “It moved..” I stumbled. “Yes..” the doctor was standing right in front of me now. “But how can it have moved? ..it was a statue! Statues don't move!” I looked at him in total confusion. “Yes you're right. Statues don't move”he smiled “Only..these weren't statues” now he looked serious. “What were they?” he seemed to know alot about those things. “ Weeping Angels, they are only made of stone as long as you look at them, but they are fast. Don’t turn your back at them, don’t look away, and don’t blink , don’t even blink, blink and your dead”.

He sounded scary but serious. That’s when I first paid attention to my surroundings, we were inside the blue box but this place could never fit in that box. “It’s bigger on the insi… hold on is that a typomachine?” he seemed annoyed like he wanted me to finish the sentence, that made me smile a big cheesy smile. “What are these for?” I asked while I pointed at some kind of controlpanel in the middle of the room. “These…” he sprinted to the panel, he seemed like a kid with his favorite toy “These are the controls to fly the Tardis through time and space” it looked like he was dancing around the place. “Oh so this is the tardis, this is amazing !” I looked around me, this really looked awesome. He rambled on about all kinds of stuff, I tried to pay attention but I felt drawn to the large cylinder shaped thing that sounded like the engine and went up to the ceiling, it sounded like it was calling for me. I started to walk towards it. The closer I came to the control panel the more I wanted to touch the engine in the middle. The Doctor noticed, he walked towards me “Those angels weren’t after me, but why were they after you? What am I missing…” He was standing really close to me and was studying my face, in any other occasion I would have taken a step back, but I felt comfortable.


End file.
